


Billy Batson Doesn’t Do Love [by minecraftvillagernoise]

by Sloe_Balm



Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: Billy is flustered, Confessions, First Kiss, Idiots in Love, M/M, freebat
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 15:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19065778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sloe_Balm/pseuds/Sloe_Balm
Summary: [TRADUCTION] [Billy x Freddy - FreeBat]Résumé :Freddy : * existe *Billy : * fait des bruits d’amoureux *





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Billy Batson Doesn’t Do Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18551767) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Bêta-lecture française : Ptit Bou alias Trotop – plein de mercis !

Il y a une chose que vous devez savoir à propos de Billy Batson : il n’est pas du genre à aimer.

Les histoires d’amour, ce n’est pas pour lui. Comme celles mièvres et mielleuses que l’on trouve dans certains des comics qu’il lit avec Freddy, ou pire, comme dans les comédies romantiques à vomir que lui et Mary regardent chaque dimanche soir - et qu’il aime pourtant secrètement.

Alors oui. Il y a bien une chose que vous devez savoir à propos de Billy Batson : il n’est pas du genre à aimer. Enfin, c’est qu’il pensait jusqu’à la semaine dernière environ.

Il faisait ses devoirs sur le lit superposé du dessus, sans doute un exercice d’anglais stupide qu’il ne comprenait pas, quand Freddy était entré en trombe dans la chambre. Il était arrivé enthousiaste, sa nouvelle bande dessinée dans les mains dont il faisait l’éloge. Et puis sa béquille s’était accrochée dans une chaussure qui traînait par là, le faisant tomber sur le sol en criant, ses nouvelles BD se dispersant au sol.

Billy avait alors dit quelque chose de stupide, probablement un truc drôle. Il ne se rappelait plus vraiment pour être honnête. La seule chose dont il se souvenait, c’était du rire de Freddy. Billy se souvenait de la bouche grande ouverte du garçon, totalement mort de rire, au point où il pouvait voir ses dents. Billy se souvenait qu’un comics était resté collé à la main transpirante de Freddy quand il avait essayé de se relever. Billy se souvenait du doux sourire de Freddy quand il eut fini de rire. Billy se souvenait également de Freddy, assis sur le sol, le regardant avec douceur.

Billy se souvenait surtout de s’être senti complètement foutu.

« Alors, tu vas lui dire ? »

C’était dimanche, alors comme d’habitude, Billy était sur le canapé à côté de Mary. Il y avait un saladier de pop-corn posé entre eux et le film La Proposition était en train de se lancer sur le téléviseur.

« Wow, Sandra Bullock joue dedans ? Putain de merde, Ryan Reynolds ? »

Mary lança un pop-corn sur Billy, le frappant pile poil sur le front.

« Ne change pas de sujet. Je veux savoir ! C’est dans ton intérêt tu sais. »

Billy leva les yeux au ciel, agacé. Voulait-il vraiment regarder une comédie romantique à l’eau de rose ? Ou voulait-il parler à Mary de ses problèmes de cœur ? Horrible dilemme.

« Je ne sais pas. »

Comme le début du film se lançait, il n’y avait pas de bruit. Mary le regarda, attendant la suite.

« Dois-je supposer que tu sais quelque chose que j’ignore ? Pourquoi tu ne développes pas plus ? Pourquoi je n’ai le droit à aucun détail ? »

Billy plongea la main dans le saladier de pop-corn et en mit quelques-uns dans sa bouche comme s’il était un homme de 45 ans buvant un whisky dans un bar.

« C’est rien. » dit-il entre deux bouchées de pop-corn. « Je suppose que je n’ai pas envie que les choses changent. »

Mary leva les yeux au ciel.

« Billy. »

« Je suis très bien comme ça. »

« Tu es sûr ? »

« Oui ! Non, peut-être. Je ne sais pas. »

Billy soupira et se laissa couler dans le canapé. Mary se pencha en arrière et le regarda avec désapprobation.

« Tu réalises que tu viens de donner toutes les réponses possibles à cette question ? »

Billy reporta son attention sur le film. Et s’il aimait un peu Freddy ? Ce ne serait pas la fin du monde, pas vrai ? Ses stupides sentiments valaient-ils la peine de tout sacrifier sur un coup de tête ? Bien sûr que non. Peut-être même qu’il n’aimait pas vraiment Freddy.

« Je ne sais même pas si je l’aime de cette façon. OK, il me fait rougir, je trouve qu’il est mignon et je pense que j’aimerais bien, l’embrasser peut-être ? Mais ça ne veut pas forcément dire que je l’aime comme ça. C’est peut-être juste passager, juste un crush, non ? »

« Hm » répondit Mary, réfléchissant à ce que Billy venait de lui dire. Billy attendit et Mary reporta son attention sur le film. Frustré, il se pencha par-dessus le saladier de pop-corn et lui frappa le bras.

« Oh, bon sang ! »

« Qu’est-ce que je dois faire ? »

« Quoi qu’il en soit, tu devrais probablement lui dire. Ouvre tes chakras mec ! Laisse les ondes positives rentrer en toi. »

Billy la regarda, dégoûté, et fit semblant de vomir.

« Ne parle plus comme ça, c’est flippant. Et puis-je n’ai pas envie d’écouter tes soi-disant conseils d’experte. Pourquoi est-ce que je t’écouterai de toute façon ? »

« Parce que j’ai l’œil pour ces choses-là ? »

Billy se moqua et essaya de reporter son attention sur le film. Il se recroquevilla dans le plaid, s’enfouissant dans la couverture pour ne laisser que son bras dépasser pour attraper les pop-corn. Il en prit quelques-uns et les jeta dans sa bouche.

« Hé, vous n’auriez pas vu Darla ? »

En entendant la voix de Freddy, Billy décida de ne pas relever la tête. Il regarda Mary qui haussa les épaules, engloutissant un pop-corn. En voyant Billy de plus en plus troublé par la présence de Freddy, elle esquissa un sourire.

« Wow, est-ce que c’est La Proposition avec Sandra Bullock ? »

Mary regarda Billy avec un sourire diabolique, puis se tourna vers Freddy.

« Oui, tu veux te joindre à nous ? »

« Non ! » cria Billy plus fort qu’il ne l’aurait voulu. Freddy le regarda, confus quant au fait qu’il veuille décider qui avait le droit de voir le film ou non.

« Je veux dire, j’ai le droit d’être un peu seul avec Mary, non ? Qu’on passe un peu de temps à deux ? »

Freddy regarda Billy, et Billy regarda Mary, et Mary regarda Billy également.

Sur ce, Freddy partit. Mary regarda l’endroit où s’était trouvé Freddy juste avant et regarda Billy à nouveau. Elle attendit de ne plus entendre le claquement de la béquille contre le sol avant de lui lancer un regard acerbe.

Billy souffla. « Ne dis rien Mary s’il te plaît. »

« Ohh, Billy est gêné. Tu l’aimes vraiment. »

Mary tendit le bras et lui pinça la joue. Billy la repoussa avec sa main pleine de pop-corn et Mary rigola.

« Allez, tu devrais lui dire. »

« Tais-toi, je veux juste regarder le film. »

« Bien sûr. Toi, Billy Batson, tu veux regarder cette comédie sentimentale complètement gnian-gnian. Je suis sûre que tu as juste peur de ce que tu ressens. »

« Non ! »

« Si, t’as la frousse ! »

« Non je n’ai pas la frousse ! »

« Est-c- »

« Vous ne pourriez pas faire un peu moins de bruit ? »  
Pedro entra dans la pièce, agacé. Il attrapa ses haltères sur la table basse.

« Eugene m’a chargé de vous dire qu’il veut la télé quand vous aurez fini. »

« T’as passé ton message, mec. »

Pedro regarda Billy quelques secondes puis parti. Billy regarda à nouveau Mary qu’il le regardait de la même manière.

« Quoi ? »

« T’as peur de ce que tu ressens. »

« La ferme - »

Un cri retentit dans la cuisine, suivi d’un rire bruyant.

« On dirait que Freddy a trouvé Darla. »

Billy fronça les sourcils et réfléchit à tous les détails que cela pourrait engendrer. Il pensa soudainement à tout ce qui pourrait mal se passer. Il jeta un œil dans la pièce et réalisa qu’il se plaisait vraiment ici, du canapé taché au lavabo de la salle de bain du rez-de-chaussée qui ne marchait pas bien… Et s’il perdait tout ça ? Il parla d’une voix basse.

« J’ai l’impression que ça risque de tout gâcher. »

Billy se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Son regard se posa sur un point invisible entre le canapé et la télévision, attendant une réponse de la part de Mary.

Cette dernière soupira et tendit la main par-dessus le bol de pop-corn pour caresser ses cheveux. « Je suis sûre que tout ira bien. Tu penses trop à mal. Laisse-toi aller, ne freine pas les choses. »

Tandis qu’ils regardaient le film à nouveau en silence, Billy s’autorisa à réfléchir sérieusement à tout cela. Depuis qu’il avait réalisé qu’il aimait bien Freddy, c’était la première fois qu’il se questionnait autant. Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai, si ? Billy n’était pas du genre à aimer, il le savait. Peut-être même qu’il ne pouvait pas aimer.

À la fin du film, Ryan Reynolds et Sandra Bullock finissent ensemble, et Billy se surprit à penser qu’il aimerait que ce soit pareil pour Freddy et lui.

C’était tout le temps ‘Freddy et lui’, non ? ‘Freddy et lui’ contre les Bryers, contre les criminels, contre les profs qui semblaient déterminés à les faire échouer. Ils étaient un tandem, ils étaient toujours là l’un pour l’autre. Et si les ‘sentiments’ de Billy changeaient les choses ? Et si Freddy ne voudrait plus ensuite qu’il y ait un ‘Freddy et Billy’ ?

« Je te vois en train de te morfondre, tu dois lui dire. »

« Mary- »

« Quoi, ça te travaille visiblement ! »

« Dire quoi à qui ? »

Billy se figea en entendant la voix de Freddy. Mary les regarda successivement comme si elle regardait une télé réalité très croustillante.

« Mary ne- » supplia Billy, mais elle lui sourit avant de se tourner vers Freddy « Billy a quelque chose à te dire ! » Puis elle regarda à nouveau Billy et mima quelque chose qui voulait probablement dire « tu me remercieras plus tard ».

Sur ce, elle attrapa le saladier vide et fila hors du salon pour aller à la cuisine. Freddy haussa un sourcil en regardant Billy.

« Donc, qu’est-ce que t’as à me dire ? »

Merde.

« Je te le dirai là-haut. »

Putain.


	2. Chapter 2

Pendant que Freddy fermait la porte de leur chambre, Freddy le regardait et Billy sentit sa gorge se serrer. C’était une très mauvaise idée. Freddy allait le détester, non ? Et ensuite il serait obligé de vivre dans l’embarras pour le reste de sa vie.

« Billy est-ce que tu vas - »

Billy toussa bruyamment, se raclant la gorge et coupant Freddy, faisant semblant de ne pas l’entendre. Il n’avait pas l’habitude de ça. Ses mains étaient moites et il les essuya sur son pantalon alors qu’il sentait son visage rougir de plus en plus. Il gémit intérieurement et mit ses mains sur son visage. Mon Dieu, il devait vraiment avoir une sale tête en cet instant. Il n’était vraiment pas habitué à ça.

« Billy » Freddy prononça son nom et Billy réalisa que cela sonnait un peu comme une question, mais il ne pouvait toujours pas le regarder. Freddy pouvait vouloir dire « Billy, tu te sens bien ? » ou « Billy est-ce que tu vas finir par me dire ce qu’il se passe ? »

« Billy, est-ce que tu peux juste me dire ce qu’il y a ? Je commence a devenir un peu nerveux. »

À ses mots, Billy leva les yeux vers Freddy. Ce dernier passait ses doigts autour de la poignée de sa béquille et ses cheveux bouclés étaient collés sur son front. Putain. C’était maintenant ou jamais.

« Je- » La voix de Billy se brisa et il étouffa un son dans sa gorge. Il fourra ses mains dans ses poches et prit une profonde inspiration.

« Je pense que je t’aime bien. »

Freddy cessa de bouger ses doigts, cessa de bouger tout court. Billy prit une profonde inspiration alors que Freddy le regardait simplement. Freddy passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, se préparant à parler, mais ne dit rien. Alors Billy continua.

« Je veux dire, ouais, je comprends, tu n’as pas besoin de dire quelque chose. Je ne veux pas te mettre la pression – tu n’as pas besoin de ressentir la même chose ou quoi que ce soit. Mary vient juste de me dire que ce serait bien que je te le dise, qu’il valait mieux pour moi que je te le dise, quelque chose comme ça. »

Billy bougea ses pieds et fixa le sol pendant que Freddy continuait de le regarder avec, cette fois, un air confus et sceptique. Billy eu soudain le sentiment qu’il ferait mieux de partir, que cela pouvait être gênant pour Freddy. Bon Dieu, c’était clairement gênant pour lui. Son visage était toujours rouge et ses mains transpiraient, il lui était difficile de respirer.

« Attends, t’es sérieux ? »

Billy leva les yeux. De toutes les réactions qu’il avait pu imaginer, c’était probablement la dernière de la liste. Enfin, dans le bas de la liste disons. Définitivement en dessous du top 5. Bref, quoi qu’il en soit, il ne s’y attendait pas vraiment, même s’il eut le sentiment qu’il aurait dû.

« Oui, hm, je t’aime bien. Comme Superman aime bien Loïs Lane ? »

Les poings de Billy étaient fermés dans ses poches, il avait l’impression que son estomac allait se retourner à tout moment. Superman et Loïs Lane, vraiment ? Freddy était plutôt du genre à shippper Steve Trevor et Wonder Woman. Merde.

Freddy inclina la tête, sa bouche ouverte tant il était confus. Mais pas genre ‘wow je suis confus, quelle bonne surprise’. Ça ressemblait plutôt à la tête que Freddy avait faite mardi dernier, quand il avait vu Eugene manger un hot-dog cru. Plutôt ‘wow je suis confus parce que c’est immonde’ ?

« Tu m’aimes bien ? »

Billy acquiesça, sortant une main de sa poche pour se frotter la nuque, puis il se maudit d’avoir eu un geste si nerveux. Au moins, il pouvait sentir son visage rougir un peu moins.

« Oh mon Dieu, pourquoi ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Billy, sérieusement. Regarde-moi bien. Vas-y, jette un œil. »

Alors que Freddy utilisait sa main libre pour montrer son corps, Billy le détailla. Putain. Il pouvait sentir son visage rougir à nouveau. Merde.

Freddy avait une jambe foutue, et son nez était parfois un peu bizarre. Il ne sentait pas super bon une ou deux fois par semaine et il pouvait porter la même paire de chaussettes durant quinze jours consécutifs si personne ne lui disait d’en changer.

Mais Billy l’aimait bien. Il aimait les cheveux bouclés de Freddy, et il aimait le voir sourire. Ce doux sourire qu’il ne semblait faire que pour Billy. Il aimait par-dessus tout le rire de Freddy et sa manière d’être enthousiaste à chaque fois qu’il achetait un nouveau comics. Freddy le faisait fondre, il l’attendrissait, et Billy détestait ça.

Le détailler ainsi le déprima encore plus. Soudainement, le rire de Freddy retentit. Un rire léger qui rompit le silence ambiant.

« Mec, t’es rouge comme une tomate. »

« Va te faire. »

Freddy s’exclama faussement et porta sa main à sa poitrine comme une vieille femme, et Billy se sentit un peu plus à l’aise.

« Eh bien, maintenant je suis blessé. »

Freddy commença à rigoler et Billy réalisa qu’il aimait ça, qu’ils se charrient aussi souvent. Les plaisanteries de Freddy, son excentricité, ses passes-temps. Il aimait la façon dont Freddy le mettait en confiance. Il sentait qu’il pouvait tout lui dire. Et que tout irait toujours bien entre eux.

« Mais je t’ai- je te regarde. »

Progressivement, Freddy cessa de rire et le fixa, le fantôme de son sourire toujours sur son visage. Mais quelque chose d’autre s’y attarda également que Billy n’arriva pas à déchiffrer.

« Je te vois vraiment Freddy. »

Billy grimaça intérieurement à ses propres mots. Il était vraiment trop cul-cul. Merde, peut-être que La Proposition avec Sandra Bullock avait fini par vraiment déteindre sur lui.

« Billy, c’était vraiment dégueu. Totalement berk. Je dois vomir maintenant. »

Freddy commença à rigoler, il agrippa sa béquille pendant qu’il se moquait de Billy. Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu sais, j’essaye de t’ouvrir mon cœur et j’ai l’impression que ça ne te fait ni chaud ni froid. »

« Plains-toi. »

« Au moins, moi, je ne sens pas comme un sandwich avarié. »

« Au moins, je ne prétends pas aimer quelqu’un qui sent comme un sandwich avarié. »

« OK. Tu m’as eu. »

Billy avait parlé avec une tendresse nouvelle dans sa voix. Une sorte de « Ouais, il sent comme un sandwich avarié et c’est pour ça que je l’aime. ». Wow. Que je l’aime ? Merde.

Freddy soupira en entendant ces mots et son sourire se fana sur son visage. Il jeta un œil au sol et Billy remarqua une petite tache de rousseur à la racine de ses cheveux qu’il n’avait jamais remarqué avant. Merde peut-être qu’il l’aimait vraiment.

Après ce qui sembla être une éternité, Freddy prit enfin la parole. Il avait l’air déçu et ne voulu pas croiser son regard quand il dit, « Donc tu ne lâches pas l’affaire ? »

« Lâcher quoi ? »

« Que tu m’aimes bien ou j’sais pas quoi. »

« Je – non. »

Freddy leva les yeux vers lui et alla s’asseoir sur son lit, plaçant sa béquille contre l’échelle. « Ouais. Enfin, tu dis beaucoup trucs... »

Billy soupira face à la remarque de Freddy. Il était un peu agacé et triste en même temps, bien qu’il ne sache pas pourquoi. Il ne s’était passé rien de mal, non ? Il vint s’asseoir à côté de Freddy.

« Freddy- »

« Je n’arrive pas à croire que tu aimes bien les éclopés. » dit Freddy en pouffant et reniflant, et Billy eut le sentiment qu’il essayait de se déprécier au travers de plaisanteries.

« Billy, franchement, tu pourrais avoir n’importe qui et tu choisis le gamin qui sent bizarre et qui n’a qu’une seule jambe qui fonctionne correctement. »

« Peut-être que j’aime les gamins qui n’ont qu’une seule jambe valide et qui, parfois, sentent un peu mauvais. »

« Tu es si romantique. » dit Freddy en souriant enfin, et il se laissa tomber sur son lit. Son dos reposait de tout son long sur le matelas et ses pieds touchaient le plancher au sol. Billy ricana et s’allongea également. Ils fixèrent en silence le matelas de Billy au dessus de leurs têtes.

« Tu m’aimes bien. » Billy tourna sa tête pour regarder Freddy qui fixait toujours le matelas au-dessus d’eux.

« Oui. » dit Freddy. Puis il rigola, ses oreilles devenues rouges alors qu’il laissa échapper faiblement : « Dégueu. »

Billy continua de regarder Freddy et au bout d’un moment, Freddy le regarda également. Il fit un petit sourire à Billy et se redressa. Billy fit pareil.

Freddy se tourna vers lui et Billy réalisa à quel point ils étaient proches. Il pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de Freddy, et il pouvait sentir sa cuisse se presser contre la sienne. Freddy fut le premier à parler.

« Je n’ai jamais été aussi proche de quelqu’un. »

« Tu veux dire émotionnellement ou physiquement ? »

Freddy lui sourit, les yeux presque fermés et haussa les épaules. « Peut-être les deux, je ne sais pas. »

Billy réfléchit un instant, essayant de formuler un plan d’actions, mais alors qu’il vit le regard de Freddy se poser sur ses lèvres, Billy oublia ce à quoi il pensait.

« Tu, hm, tu as déjà été embrassé ? » Billy se maudit pour avoir dit ça. Est-ce que c’était subtil ? Est-ce que c’était trop subtil ? Est-ce que Freddy allait comprendre le message ?

« Billy, je suis un peu surpris que tu poses cette question. Je pense que la réponse est assez évidente. »

Billy inclina la tête, confus. Comment diable pourrait-il le savoir ? Bien sûr qu’il devait poser la question.

« Quo- »

« Rien. Laisse tomber. Non je n’ai jamais été embrassé par quelqu’un. Qui voudrait embrasser un gosse handicapé qui pue et qui n’arrête pas de parler de super-héros ? »

Il y eut un silence gênant, car bien sûr, dans les moments les plus importants Billy n’avait rien à dire. Freddy était toujours proche et ses joues étaient colorées d’une belle nuance de rose.

« Et toi ? »

« Quoi ? »

Freddy fit cette chose, cette chose qui rendait fou Billy à chaque fois. Il lécha sa lèvre inférieure, quelque chose qu’il faisait lorsqu’il était stressé ou angoissé. Freddy mordilla une nouvelle fois le bout de chair rose avant de dire « As-tu déjà embrassé quelqu’un ? »

« Je – hm, non. »

Billy tourna la tête, son cou lui semblait en feu tellement il avait chaud. Pourquoi n’arrivait-il pas à simplement l’embrasser et qu’on en finisse ? Pourquoi Freddy ne pouvait pas aussi simplement lui dire ce qu’il ressentait ? Pourquoi devait-il tout faire ?

Billy tourna la tête vers Freddy et leurs nez se heurtèrent accidentellement. Dans un élan de confiance qui menaçait de disparaître à tout moment, il se pencha légèrement vers Freddy. Ce dernier, surpris, sursauta, tapant dans sa béquille avec son pied ce qui la fit tomber sur le sol dans un bruit sourd.

« Désolé, désolé. »

Billy se pencha pour ramasser la canne en métal et la replaça à l’endroit initial. Puis il se tourna vers Freddy pour le regarder. Pas seulement le regarder en fait, l’observer.

Billy sourit à Freddy, essayant d’oublier la situation embarrassante d’il y a quelques secondes. Freddy ouvrit la bouche, prêt à parler mais ne dit rien. Billy attendit quelques instants, mais sa curiosité l’emporta.

« Quo- »

En un mouvement rapide, Freddy se pencha pour l’embrasser. Les mains du garçon se posèrent sur le lit de chaque côté de Billy pour prendre appui, et ce dernier attrapa les épaules de Freddy.

C’était en train de se passer. Freddy était en train de l’embrasser. La tête de Billy était légère et son estomac se retournait. Il avait l’impression qu’il allait vomir, mais la sensation était agréable et il ne voulait pas que ça s’arrête. Son visage semblait en feu et il avait peur de laisser des traces de transpiration sur les épaules de Freddy tant ses mains étaient moites.

C’était à peine un baiser. Le nez de Freddy s’écrasait contre celui de Billy, mais il visait plutôt bien. Ce n’était pas comme le baiser dans La Proposition, leurs lèvres étaient simplement écrasées les unes contre les autres, comme leurs nez, mais peu importe, Billy ne pouvait – voulait - pas s’arrêter.

Freddy s’extirpa en gémissant, une vague excuse murmurée avant que Billy ne le ramène à nouveau à lui, mais cette fois, il inclina un peu la tête. Freddy soupira et bougea ses mains pour envelopper la taille de Billy alors que son corps se laissait aller contre lui.

Quand ils se séparèrent pour la seconde fois, Freddy se mit à rire contre l’épaule de Billy. Les oreilles de Freddy étaient rouges comme des tomates, mais Billy imagina qu’il ne devait guère être mieux.

« Alors, est-ce que ça veut dire que tu – hm, m’aimes bien aussi ou quelque chose comme ça ? »

Freddy se recula et regarda Billy pendant qu’il parlait. Il faisait à nouveau cette expression du hot-dog d’Eugene. Billy resserra son emprise sur les épaules du garçon alors qu’il attendait en silence. Est-ce que c’était lui qui avait embrassé Freddy en premier ou quoi ? Ou est-ce que Freddy était en train de se moquer de lui ?

« Quoi, tu plaisantes ? Je pensais que tu savais ! »

« Savoir quoi ? »

« Que je suis un peu, en quelque sorte, à fond sur toi. Non mais sérieusement ? »

« Je ne le savais pas ! » s’exclama Billy et Freddy rit, marmonnant quelque chose que Freddy ne comprit pas, trop surpris par la déclaration. Freddy l’aimait bien - beaucoup.

Est-ce qu’il rêvait ? Peut-être qu’un super méchant avait enlevé le vrai Freddy ou quelque chose comme ça. Et si ce Freddy était juste une distraction ou un pur produit de son imagination provoqué par ce même super méchant ? Freddy se pencha et l’embrassa sur la joue. Billy se sentit fondre, toutes ses pensées étaient en vrac. À quoi pensait-il déjà ?

Il n’a pas fini d’entendre Mary le chambrer à propos de tout ça.

« Mary va être si suffisante quand je lui dirai qu’elle avait raison. »

« Je m’en fiche » dit Freddy en grognant, et il se pencha pour enlacer Billy. Il tourna sa tête et Billy l’entendit sentir ses cheveux. « Tu sens bon. »

« Ouais parce que je me douche parfois. »

« Je t’emmerde. »

Freddy embrassa la joue de Billy et ricana. Il posa ensuite ses mains sur les joues de Billy alors que ce dernier le regardait faire.

« Ton visage est tellement rouge. »

Billy rigola et frappa le bras de Freddy. Freddy n’arrêtait pas de lui faire ce sourire qui était à tomber, le même qu’il lui avait adressé il y a une semaine et Billy se sentit comme si rien d’autre ne comptait.

« T’es mignon Fredward*. »

« Tu n’es pas mal non plus Billiam*. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Il s'agit d'une blague en anglais où l'on mélange des extensions de diminutifs de prénoms avec d'autres (ex : Fred se rapporte en toute logique à Freddy mais il est ici mixé avec Edward pour donner Fredward). C'est pour se moquer gentiment de la personne :)


End file.
